icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239
YES, LEAVE A MESSAGE HERE! And Remember To Do 4 Of These ~ For Your Siganture! Or Click The Signature Button Up There ^_^ ❤Anime, Nerd, And By All Means, Junk Food Addict❤ YOU WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE HERE!? NOOOO, GO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE, I'M TOO BUSY FINDING OUT WHAT TIME WILL TELL MEANS! Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Seddieluver8-20110525224807 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 22:48, May 25, 2011 Re: Changing username You have to , only they can change your username. Eric the Grape talk 21:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Friend Please? Of course I'll be *your* friend!! We do have a *lot* in common and I agreed with *everything* you said. I'm also a *major* geek, love black, love to eat junk food, and read manga!!! Wow this is creepy LOL!! xD Churchpants 14:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Um I'm 2 years younger than 13 lol so I'm going to middle school too :) Churchpants 23:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I Agree I read your thing about characters you don't like, and I agree! In iLook Alike she was atotal brat just because she didn't get what she wanted. And Carly was being way nosy in iThink They Kissed. Just wanted you to know that you are not alone in not loving Carly.Purpleluv1316 17:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Go to your profile page and click "edit" at the bottom of the sides, you see something that says "Templates" click the down arrow button next to it and you'll see "infobox" "welcome" "welcomeIP" and "Delete". Click the "infobox" and then your can create your own box and place it anywhere on the page Jon23812 13:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeness YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!! Sorry...just had to let that out XD Amythest444 06:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends?!?! WHY THANK U! xD Haha, I just noticed that I'm in your little friends list. Thank you! You're definetly (wow. I think I spelt that wrong :P) one of my friends here. :) ILoveSeddie1234321 11:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You got the part for Jade Congrats a mundo! We've chosen you to rp as Jade, and it'd be awesome if you could create a new profile for her, with an avatar, along with a bio, if ya want. :) Once again, great job. MellamoSammo! 22:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hey! Kayla here! I know this is a little random and weird, but I want to get to know you better. your like *so* awesome! XD I'd like to be friends! :) xxTheseddier200 03:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I see we both have curly hair! XD (lol) Roleplay Hey! I was just wondering what happened with out little PM RP. It said you went offline in the middle of it.... ILoveSeddie1234321 05:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL! ILoveSeddie1234321 12:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chatzy Um, why did you leave the chatzy? XD loool ILoveSeddie1234321 04:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hi i just want to be your frind on wikia immreally nice i will always talk to you when you need somebody so can we be friends Who are you? XD You Say What Now??? ILove? She's left??? I had no idea... I was at a wedding all yesterday, so... When did she say she was leaving? Where? I mean, I can try and ask her... If it's a joke though... That's Jessica for ya. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I read the post now. SHE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! I have no idea why she's done that... [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We have a joint account on there, and someone tweeted us her best friend's full name. Her mother has now banned her cos it's "unsafe". [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 14:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) A Lot In Common Wow! I just gotta say your profile is awesome! We have a lot of the same favorite TV shows and ships. I love the pictures you created for Seddie, and I love your username and profile pic of a purple cake. Haha sorry just felt the need to leave you a message and let you know this. SeddieDudes8239 19:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 A dude? Nah. Haha I am a girl, but I am a total tomboy. So if I say guyish stuff that is the reason why. I know i should go on the chat, but the few times I go on I just feel out of place there. Eclare? I did. I feel bad for Eli, but Clare did need space, so I believe it was a good decision on her part to break up with him. Imogen? Shes ok. She is a unique character, however I am not a big fan of how she is turning Eli against Clare. SeddieDudes8239 16:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Haha alright I promise I will come on the chat, but I just feel out of place there. Like I do not know what to say. SeddieDudes8239 20:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Alrighty I will think about it SeddieDudes8239 22:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Haha I will THINK about it CHAT. Heyyo! :) Sorry about that. My chat just suddenly decided to stop workiing. -.- Babyfaced Reasonable : I like the nickname! :P A reasonable Seddier 17:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: CHAT Yo Yo Yo! You're welcome, again! :P Don't let go of your confidence, alright? Just remember, no one would believe in you , if you can't. :) BTW, i'll be gone for a day. I'm going to another city. :P BUT i'll be back. XD Hey Hi im not that new here but i dont know if anyone really knows me or thinks of me as a friends so i was wondering if you would like to be my friend? :D Superstar4ever 04:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC I've just seen you on this wikia alot and like everybody knows you :D By the way i love your username Superstar4ever 10:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Not as cool as yours is it like for all the seddieness? :) Superstar4ever 11:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok.....I'll take that as a yes Superstar4ever 11:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ur username satnds for seddie stuff? Superstar4ever 11:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine doesnt stand really for anything i just used it because its kinda like my username on FF UltraMegaStar Superstar4ever 11:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I Love to make pictures but mainly seddie and cabbie ones :D Superstar4ever 11:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nuetral dude Uh...the album's private. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cause that's my real name. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm half Japanese. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wish I knew! Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have any meaning other than "Kenjiro." I'm the only person in New Jersey with that name, by the way. It's in public records. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: To the 'Long ass' Message. Wow....That was very...Entertaining to read. Really. :) You've got a great sense of humor XD YES, CAUSE I'M REASONABLE! XD I'm going online right now. See ya there! XD I'm Sorry I just wanted to apologize again for lying about my sister in the chatroom. I wasn't thinking clearly and I still feel bad about it. I actually can't sleep; that's why I writing this now. I feel bad that I freaked you out, because I was only trying to be funny (told you I wasn't thinking clearly). {C The main reason I'm apologizing is because Latersgee's words in the chat room hit me hard. She called me a hypocrite, and you know what? She was 100% right. I wasn't acting like a chatmod. A chatmod is supposed to be responsible, not be an immature jackass. Plus, you're one of my friends on here, and I would hate for you to think of me in a negative way. {C That's it, really. My sister said you forgave me, but I still felt the need to write this. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDD I said this to @reasonable: I didn't make that userbox. I swear. I don't even know how to make a userbox. Stad made it. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Friends I'll be your friend. Danville Something You Should Know About..... I was on chat earlier with some friends, and someone who we thought was you came on, and started being rude to us, saying that they hate us and such. However, once they left, Candy figured out that the name was PurpleStirpedFudgeParole239, instead of the way it's supposed to be spelled. You deserve to know about this. Adios, mi amigo "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 14:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No, MSW wasn't on at the time. We didn't notice it AT FIRST because it was a subtle typo. At least, to me it was. After that we knew it was an impostor. You're welcome, mi amigo ^_^ "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 15:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Apology I am so sorry for being mean to you, please forgive me. Cottoncandyface289I LOVE COTTON CANDY 16:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hello:) Hey I love your avatar its cute and think you cool funny and niceLluvy120 20:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 RE: iLMM YUP I SAW IT AND OOHHHHHH MY GOD! I LITERALLY LOST IT.....YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? SCROLL DOWN THE SEDDIE COMMENTS AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! SEDDIE FTW! XD Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily_Leaving RE RE hello:) ThanksLluvy120 13:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 Book Hi! I/'m on vacation. Here's a book reccomendation: Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 21:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE : 200th edit and going online Heyyo! Cool! My 200th edit is almost here! :D I'm proud! And Congrats to u for you 2000 + edits. XD! TBH, I'm kinda always online...but I can't connect to chat! :/ CONNECTION! -.- A reasonable Seddier 14:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Lost Link I lost the website address for the HP RP. Again. There's at least three other ones. Sorry. Danville out. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 15:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) PURPLE????? HP RP WIKI CHAT!!!! WAITING... IMPORTANT NEWS!! Danville The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture Challenge Hi! I was wondering if I could join the crew for the picture challenge. I'm really good at making pictures on Pizap. If you want to see my work, you can see my pictures on my profile. Thx-- CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie! 16:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well if no one comments anymore can I start a new one as a blog? CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie! 16:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thx!! CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie! 17:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Something about the chat earlier today (August 20) Hey @FudgeFace! Okay, so I have absolutely NO idea what happened in the chat earlier today cuz I just entered the chat xD. But, you can leave a message on my talky if you'd like. I can help you :) But, I have to know what happened in the chat first.. All I know is that @Neve did something to annoy you BIG TIME, I know that Alicia stated that somehow you hurted @Stacy's feelings, and I have some tingly feeling inside of me that says "It has something to do with Preason...". Please leave a message or PM me in the chat the next time we see eachother. Kay thanks :) Your frand, MightySeddieWarrior 17:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ''WHY THANK YOU!!! LOL I've noticed that my name is the second one on your "Best Friends" list. Thanks :)!You are '''definately '''my closest friend on the wiki :) Hello new Friend! (mostly about anime xD) Hello! XD Why yes, We do have alot in common. I have a feeling you are going to hate me for this, but no ....I havent seen Deathnote yet (I heard its amazing!) Right now im working on a Dokuro-chan cosplay costume (Bludgeoning angel Dokuro chan). Have you seen Hetalia: Axis Powers? Thanks! YOU ARE EPICSAUCE! I am watching Ouran Highschool host club right now. I noticed you liked it :). Dokuro chan.....only appeals to certain people xD Its really bad..... HP RG WIKI Purple, this is really important...I've been trying to get your attention! GO TO THE CHAT! PROBLEM! EMERGENCY! Danville, who is not going to ask someone The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 13:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Yes, I did type that just to annoy you, but I'm not going. *slaps self* Ha! Beat you to it! CHAT. NOW. MAJOR PROBLEMS, DANG IT!! The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 13:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Thank you :) and hey I am sorry too... I was kinda rude and was laughing at the fact that you actually like him:P Like I was being a total b***h and I really apologize for yelling at you.. Stacy kaia 18:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The anime i was talking about was Blugdeoning angel Dokruo chan, its really bad. Ouran! <3 I know right! Ahhhh....."Rich people problems" xD I dont want you to think Im a creeper.....Im not I promise! I noticed you had 3,300 something edits since May 25.......:0 THAT IS AMAZING! Hey its me again Ok its cool. 1. I was not laughing at you liking him, I was laughing at the fact that it was cute and funny. I mostly messing around. 2. Hurt by what? 3. No... did you cry? If I made you cry, I am very sorry and did not intend to :P Stacy kaia 02:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Please........... Please don't show the pic. to anyone. Please don't use it as your new profile pic. Just keep it private, and forget that you ever saw the picture. Danville The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) More on the pic. .......... You have ruined my life, almost by looking at the picture. I'm going to go read, to make myself feel better. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sorry. I am usually too lazy to look back at peoples profiles. DX Yea! Seddie! ILMM was amazing Nope LOL! I haven't even heard of this so called '''SilentReaper '''dude. And yeah, I don't watch ''Death Note, I just know it, but never really watched it. Nice guess though! But to be really honest with you, you weren't even remotely close. I'll P.M. you what '''MLE '''stands for. TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 01:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Hey! I was wondering what font is your signature and how do you do those hearts? xoxo CookieMischeif talk 14:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I use that font? xoxo CookieMischeif talk 15:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then. CookieMischeif talk 15:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're the one who said, "just leave". -__- CookieMischeif talk 15:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You know what? This fight is getting really dumb. I think we should make up and be friends again. Once again I'm really truly sorry. Please forgive me. xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 16:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 17:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your magic worked! I am on! BOOM~ Love it iLove that Death Note picture It's Me 16:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC)